Mother knows better
by femslash aficionado
Summary: Mother Gothel confesses and Punzy is angry. But not as angry as you'd think


I just wanted to counter the rapey fics with this pairing

Just as the sun's rays made their daily trip to kiss Rapunzel's cheeks, Mother Gothel's hand caressed the side of her face. "Good morning, sweet flower," Gothel said as she saw her eyes flutter open. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you, when you came of age." "What is it, mother?" Rapunzel queried, yawning and stretching. "Well, that's just it. I wanted to tell you... That I am not your real mother." Tears began to well up in Gothel's eyes. "I haven't been fair with you. I've kept you all these years because of your magic...oh, I sound so terrible! I can't imagine what you think of me now. I don't expect you to forgive me. I think you are old enough to go outside of the castle and fend for yourself against this world, which I hope will treat you better than I have." Gothel's shoulders began to heave as she shook with tears, failing to meet the girl's gaze. Rapunzel extended a hand and landed it on Gothel's shoulder. "It's alright. I've thought so for a while, now. I've read books on biology, and your traits are too far removed from mine to make you my mother." "But," Gothel sniffed, "I've still taken advantage of you. You aren't angry?" Rapunzel smiled. "I am, but I could forgive you with time. You admitting helps, really." Gothel sighed. "I've already packed some things for you, I'd assumed you wanted to leave as soon as possible. I won't keep you any longer." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She admired the woman's fierce determination, and her driveling was unsightly. "I have a confession of my own," Rapunzel said, gathering strength by the second. "Yes, my dear?" "Ever since I realized that you couldn't possibly be my mother, I began to develop...feelings."

"Oh?" Gothel said, straightening up. "Yes. You know when I told you about the reading? Well, recently I've been changing. It happens to girls around my age. I have these, uh, urges." "What are you saying?" Gothel asked anxiously. "I need someone to touch me. Intimately. I've been doing it alone for a while, and I know it's not the same. Remember, I read." Gothel silently chastised herself for not looking over the books she picked out for her better. She hadn't considered looking at Rapunzel in THAT way, with the early morning light accentuating her ethereal beauty, Gothel warmed up to the prospect. Rapunzel gazed at Gothel lustfully, noticing how her breasts heaved and nipples stiffened against her silken robe. Rapunzel cursed her childlike nightgown, hoping Gothel imagined more than what met the eye. "It's been so long... I wouldn't know where to start. You're...a child!" Gothel said with exasperation. "I'm eighteen, mother. That's hardly a child." Gothel smiled at her adorable ignorance. "I suppose. Please, you don't have to call me Mother." "That's alright," Rapunzel said inching closer, "I like how it sounds." Rapunzel laced her fingers through Gothel's thick curls and brought her head closer to her own, crouching on her knees. Gothel turned to be on the bed completely, and let Rapunzel lead. As Rapunzel eagerly ensnared her lips, Gothel couldn't help but be impressed with the technique, realizing that she must've practiced this in her head. Green eyes widened as Gothel's practiced tongue broke through the barricade of soft, youthful lips. Gothel began to take charge, viciously sucking on her lips and gripping the blonde, silken hair. She fumbled for the ties on Rapunzel's nightgown, and became frustrated. They wouldn't budge. Gothel ravenously tore at the creamy fabric, revealing pert, pink nipples and firm breasts. They bounced as Rapunzel scooted towards her, and they were swiftly targeted by Gothel's hungry mouth. Rapunzel gasped at the new sensations. Recoiling, Gothel asked, "Am I scaring you?" She was embarrassed by her lust. "Yes," the youth replied, "and I love it." This was the Gothel Rapunzel wanted. The one whom she had thought about in recent nights, alone with her fingers and pillows. Continuing to massage and prod at her delicate breasts, Gothel was absolutely enamoured with her angelic anatomy. She noticed the blondes thin fingers reach for the place between her legs. "Let me help you with that," Gothel said, readying herself. "Not yet..I have a better idea."


End file.
